


His Butler, At Chuck E. Cheese

by Aurosa



Series: His Butler [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Joke Fic, M/M, another weird au, bard's flamethrower makes an appearance, birthday fic, chuck e cheese, lots of fluff, watch out for those snakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurosa/pseuds/Aurosa
Summary: Of all the places Finny could've chosen to go to for his birthday, it had to be this one. Unfortunately for Ciel, a place where a kid can be a kid is not a place he wants to be.





	His Butler, At Chuck E. Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! Another weird prompt given to me by my friend. I had a lot of fun with it, so I hope you have a lot of fun reading it too! See you next time! :)

“Please, master?”

“No.”

“Please? Pretty, pretty, pretty, please?”

“No.”

“Pleeeeeaaaaaase?”

“Finny, get back to work. I don’t want to hear this anymore,” Ciel said, slamming his hands down onto his desk. Finny jumped slightly at the sound as Sebastian snickered in the study corner over his young lord’s distress.

Sniffling, Finny meandered his way to the door and left with a final dejected, “Okay.”

Once he was gone, Sebastian approached Ciel at his desk, his face drawn in a disapproving frown.

“My lord, do you not think you were being quite unfair to poor Finny?” Sebastian questioned.

“I do not want to go where he wants me to go.”

“It is his birthday, you know. He does not ask for much. Why not let him have this one day?”

“Since when are you so nice, Sebastian?”

“Maybe if he gets a fun day in, he will work harder. Besides, you never do let them have any fun around here. I almost feel bad for them,” he replied.

“As if,” Ciel snorted.

“Just think about it. I will return in a moment with your morning tea.”

Grumbling, Ciel leaned back in his chair. _Should I really let him take us to that god forbidden place? It will cause nothing but trouble for me, but maybe Sebastian is right… Am I being unfair to deny him a trip on his birthday? If everyone else wants to go, then I suppose it couldn’t be too awful…_

 _I hope I’m not making a mistake…_ he mused.

As Sebastian walked back into the room, Ciel huffed out a, “Fine.”

“I see you have changed your mind. I shall inform every one of the update, and make the proper arrangements,” Sebastian said with a self-satisfied look.

Ciel sighed.

xxx

“Hey, welcome to Chuck E. Cheese! My name is Dave, how can I assist you today?”

“Hello. I would like a table for six, please. With full access to all of your games and such, if possible. Is there a special deal for birthday events? I am afraid it is of much importance,” replied Sebastian.

“Uh, yeah, sir… Do you want to buy a birthday deal? You get two hours with a party host, which I guess is yourself?”

“Yes… I assume I will be the leader of this group,” he responded thoughtfully.

“Alright… So, yeah. You get two slices of pizza and a drink per kid you got comin’ with you. Some tokens and shit too, I guess. Have your group come in for me to stamp their wrists. Means that they can go to the games room whenever they want for the day.”

“Excellent. I shall return shortly. But I must also ask… what are your regulations on snakes?”

“Snakes? Like, the reptiles?”

“Yes. Are they allowed inside?”

“Uh, I’m gonna assume they’re not...”

“What if I show them to you?”

“Wha - ?”

Before Dave could respond, Sebastian darted outside and returned in what seemed like the same second. With him stood Snake and his snakes.

“These are the snakes. What do you think? Are they permitted?”

“I – Uh. I… No, sir. I can’t allow snakes into a children’s establishment. At all. Not even if you watch them. That’s way too dangerous to the kids, are you crazy?”

“What about that man over there? He has a dog with him. Why is he allowed to bring his animals and I am not allowed to be in here? Says Emily,” replied Snake.

“Mister, that’s a service dog. The man is blind… He needs the dog to help him see.”

“I don’t see a difference in the situation, says Wordsworth,” said Snake.

“Who are you talking to? Who are Emily and Wordsworth?”

“I’m Emily, says Emily. And I’m Wordsworth, says Wordsworth. And I’m Dan! Says Dan,” Snake answered.

 _What the fuck?_ Thought Dave.

“Who the fuck is Dan? You know what, never mind. I don’t care. Look, buddy, I don’t know what the hell is going on here but the bottom line is you can’t bring the snakes into this place. Get them out. You’re lucky I’m even going to allow you to come in here.”

“You heard the man, Snake. You’ll have to leave the rest in the car,” Sebastian interrupted.

Snake frowned.

“Thank you, sir. We will return shortly, without the snakes. You have been a great help,” said Sebastian to Dave.

As Sebastian and Snake hurried outside back to the car where Ciel and the others awaited, Dave got a moment to himself to process what just happened. _Who the fuck was that guy? He was so disturbingly attentive…Who actually gives a shit about Chuck E. Cheese deals? And who tries to bring snakes into Chuck E. Cheese? Snakes, of all things! What the fuck? God, he made me feel like he was looking straight into my soul, too, as if it was going to be some tasty dinner later. Not as bad as that guy the other day, though… Who was that guy again? Host of the... what was it? Trevor party? Tranny party? Hah, nah… Trancy? Maybe... Eh, who fuckin’ cares anyway. What a bunch of creeps,_ Dave thought.

xxx

“Young master, I have made the arrangements. Shall we head inside?”

“Yes… Go tell the servants. I will wait here for a moment. Come get me when they are done being loud.”

“Very well, my lord.”

Ciel sighed. He did not want to be here. _Stupid Finny and his stupid birthday. Why did he have to pick this place? I hate parties. And mice. Especially partying mice that wear ridiculous hats and play guitars. Why the fuck would a mouse be playing the guitar, anyway? God, the shit I put up with for these servants. I should just fire them all,_ he thought.

“Young master?”

“Yes, Sebastian?”

“They have calmed down for the moment. We have also been informed that Snake’s companions will not be allowed to join us in this experience. He seemed… Well, I don’t really know how he seemed. His snakes were in quite the uproar, however. Are you ready to come inside with us?”

Ciel sighed. Again.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

Sebastian opened the door. Taking his sweet time, Ciel stepped out of the car, trying to cherish every moment of peace before it all eventually went to hell. He wished nothing more than to be in his bed with a nice cup of tea right now. It felt like hours were passing with how slowly he was getting out of the car. Everyone was getting impatient, the sun beating down upon their poor souls. When?! When would he finally be out of the car?! The speed at which the young lord was going was so agonizingly slow that the servants decided that it would be better to just go inside and leave Sebastian to deal with their master himself.

“Don’t you think you’re being a little dramatic, my lord?”

“I can’t ever imagine what you could possibly be talking about. This is a respectable reaction to such an event. I shouldn’t even have to be here at all. You all should be honored that I have even allowed this visit,” Ciel replied, raising his voice so that everyone could hear.

“They’ve already gone inside, love.”

“What?”

“It’s been ten minutes. They were antsy to get inside, so I told them to go ahead without us.”

“Very funny, Sebastian. However, I will not be falling for another of your pranks. I did not take ten whole minutes to step out of this car.”

“Would you like to see my watch? We arrived at two p.m. It took me about ten minutes to complete the arrangement and return to tell you about it. Then, it took fifteen more minutes for the servants to calm their excitement once I told them, at your request. That would make it twenty-five after two when I came back to you. It is now two thirty-five.”

“I don’t believe your watch. Or your time keeping skills. Or time itself.”

“Now you really are being dramatic.”

“Whatever. I don’t want to walk inside that place. Carry me.”

It was Sebastian’s turn to sigh this time. Lifting Ciel into his arms, he thought to himself, _what a little brat._

“Did you say something?”

“I—Uh, no, young master. It must’ve been the wind.”

“Hm.”

Closing the car door and beginning to walk to the entrance of Ciel’s nightmares, Sebastian wondered how he could have possibly said that out loud. He was sure that he only said it in his head _… I must be losing my mind as well. I should be more careful… If the young lord heard that little slipup then I would’ve been in some trouble... He probably would’ve made me sleep outside again,_ he thought.

Sebastian shuddered. He didn’t want to stay another night outside with Pluto.

xxx

Arriving at the door to the end of Ciel’s will to live, Sebastian stopped momentarily to look down at his little lord.

“You know, if you keep looking like that your face will freeze in that position. Do you want to look like a grumpy gremlin for the rest of your life?”

“Doesn’t matter to me. I’m not the one that has to look at myself every day. Just open the door, I don’t want to stand here all day. It’s getting hot outside and I want to be inside where there is air conditioning,” Ciel replied.

“Eager now, aren’t we? Weren’t you just saying how much you didn’t want to be here? Besides, you’re not even the one standing.”

“I still don’t want to be here. I would just prefer it if we were inside, where the air is cool. I don’t want to get sweaty and dirty.”

“Yes, we can’t have the princess dirtying her blouse, now, can we?”

“Put me down. I don’t want to be in the arms of such a foul being as you anymore.”

“My, my. What is this? The young master can’t take a few jokes?”

“Don’t be crass. Of course I can. You’re just annoying me.”

“I’m only kidding, my lord. Simply trying to lighten the mood. I know how opposed you are to this whole ordeal.”

Ciel sighed. If only he could leave. He still wanted that damn tea. Looking up at Sebastian from the older male’s arms, he muttered, “Yeah, yeah… If it were anyone else, I wouldn’t still be here.”

“Playing favorites, are we now?”

“Of course,” Ciel whispered, bringing his face closer to Sebastian’s. Smirking, the butler began to close the distance between their two mouths, momentarily forgetting that they were right outside the door. In public.

“Hey! What’re you guys doing standing outside the door? Come on in!” shouted Mey-Rin from inside.

Both Sebastian and Ciel immediately pulled their faces away from one another and groaned in exasperation. _Why can’t I just have one good moment today?_ Ciel thought.

“Sorry! We’ll come in now,” Sebastian yelled back from outside. Looking down at Ciel, he whispered, “We can continue this later if you so desire, love.”

“I should hope so,” Ciel breathed.

Smiling, Sebastian walked the two of them inside.

xxx

“Hey, you’re back. Those other guys over there said they were with you, so I let them through and picked out the table. It’s table seven, near the back on the side. You’ll see it when you get over there. Got the number up and everything,” Dave explained when they arrived inside, as if they were stupid and could not find a numbered table themselves.

“Thank you, uh,” Sebastian paused momentarily to look at the employee’s nametag, “Dave.”

“No problem, man. Oh, is this the birthday boy? How old’s the little tike turnin’ this time?”

Silence ensued.

Blank faced, Ciel pushed his way out of Sebastian’s arms and walked away. Probably to the table. Maybe outside to leave and never come back.

“Hey, did I say something wrong?”

“My apologies, I must go tend to him. I will come by later to see about the food situation. I suggest not coming to our table directly,” Sebastian replied, leaving to go find where the little lord ran off to.

 _What a bunch of weirdos,_ thought Dave.

xxx

“Hey, Finny! Look at how many tickets I got in one round!”

“Wow, nice job Mey-Rin! I wonder how Bard is doing?”

“I don’t want to talk about it, guys.”

“What about you, Snake?”

Silence.

“It’s okay, you’ll do better on the next game!” replied Finny.

 _But I got 300 tickets in one round….?_ Thought Snake.

Laughing, the three servants plus a silent Snake continued playing, oblivious to the sulking eye of their young master watching them. _Stupid party. Stupid place. Stupid employee. I should have him fired. How dare he assume that I would want to go to this wretched place on my own birthday? Who does he think he is, making such a foolish accusation? And to top it off, calling me, the head of the Phantomhive estate, a fucking little tike? Does he think I am five years old?_ Do I look fucking five years old to you, asshat?

“My lord, what have I done to deserve that comment? I do not recall placing any hats on any asses,” Sebastian countered, arriving at the scene.

 _Did I really say that last part out loud?_ He thought.

“Sebastian! Where have you been?”

“Looking for you, young master. What else would I have been doing?”

“Who knows. Goofing off with the rest of them? Having a good time?”

“It is hard to have a good time when you’re not around, my love.”

Blushing, Ciel stood up. “Whatever,” he huffed. “I’m going to go play a game. I don’t care what you do.”

“Very well, my lord. I will stay here and await your return. I wish you the best of luck in your adventures.”

“Shut up.”

xxx

From where he was sitting, Sebastian could see that Ciel was absolute garbage at Skee-ball. Interesting, considering how good he was at—nevermind. Regardless, the young lord surely was struggling. Of course, being himself, the little earl would never give up. He would continue to play and fail until someone forcibly removed him from the game. Besides, he saw the way Ciel was looking at one of the prizes in the case. Five hundred tickets is what he needed for it…Therefore, Sebastian came to the conclusion that to relieve his love of stress, he must intervene. _I’m going to need a lot of rocks this time…_ he thought to himself.

Hoping that no one would notice, he snuck his way to the entrance door and outside. There, he began his hunt for the apparently elusive ore. _Where are these damn rocks?_ He mused.

Walking back briefly to the window, he made sure that Ciel was still as shitty of a player as he was five minutes before. Can’t have him suddenly becoming good at the game, as that would make Sebastian’s current job worthless.

Satisfied with his collection, Sebastian returned to his post, preparing himself for the task ahead.

xxx

“Sebastian!”

“Hello, young master. What do you have there?”

“Look at how many tickets I got! I did it all by myself, too! See?”

In his hands, Ciel held hundreds upon hundreds of tickets from the Skee-ball machine. Busy excitedly shoving them in Sebastian’s face, he yelped when the older male picked him up and sat him in his lap, replying, “Very nice job, love. Do you know how many there are in total? I sense that you could get quite the prize if you turned those in.”

Turning to face his butler, the little lord smiled and responded, “Yes, I believe I could too. Do you think I have enough for the big bear?”

“Why don’t we go find out now?”

Ciel jumped off of Sebastian, stopping only when he felt the older man’s hesitation.

“That reminds me… I need to go see that man about the food. I will return shortly, my lord. I suggest asking the woman in charge of the prizes to count your tickets while I am gone.”

“Come back soon.”

“I always do.”

And with that, Sebastian was gone, leaving Ciel to manage the mass of tickets. With one giant heave, he pushed them all on to the counter.

“Excuse me,” Ciel started.

“Hello?”

Unable to see Ciel through the hoard, the employee peered over the mountain of paper. Finally spotting him, she squeaked, “Oh, my! Hello! Sorry about that, I couldn’t see you. Quite the bounty you have here, isn’t it?”

“Yes… Quite. Could you please count these for me to see if I have enough for the big bear over there?”

“Of course! Give me a couple minutes, though, I’ll have to go get the right employee.”

xxx

As Ciel was getting his tickets counted, Sebastian maneuvered around to the back of the building, looking for a certain Dave. Spotting the employee, he started moving towards the man until a loud crash and a few yells echoed out from the kitchen. Thick black smoke streamed out of the door as many employees ran out, heavily coughing. Interested and suspicious, Sebastian strayed from his original path and arrived at the scene.

“What happened here?” Sebastian asked a chef as he was running out.

“Ask that lunatic in there! Who let him in?! The whole kitchen is on fire!”

Suddenly it all made sense. He wondered why he smelled the distinct aroma of a flamethrower. 

 _How did he get in the kitchen without anyone questioning him?_ He thought as he entered the burning kitchen.

“Bard?”

“Mister Sebastian?”

“Bard… How many times do I have to inform you that you cannot make the food cook faster with a flamethrower? Look at the mess you’ve caused.”

“I’m sorry, Mister Sebastian… I just really wanted Finny’s birthday to be special, you know? I thought I could make it go faster with the flamethrower… He was just tellin’ me how hungry he was. I’ll clean it all up, don’t worry. You can go back out and tell everyone it’ll be okay. I’ll let the actual chefs do the cooking when I finish,” Bard dejectedly replied.

Sebastian sighed.

“I’ll start cleaning up here. You go out and apologize to everyone, tell them everything is under control and then immediately come back here. We will clean and cook the meal together. Now go before I change my mind.”

“Wait, really? Mister Sebastian, you’re the - !”

“Before I change my mind,” Sebastian repeated.

“Thank you, Mister Sebastian!” Bard yelled as he ran out.

xxx

Meanwhile, as Bard was wrapping up his meeting with everyone else, Ciel was impatiently waiting for his tickets to finish being counted. _Stupid man. How is it possible to count that slowly?_ He thought.

“You know, my butler would be finished counting those by now.”

“Alright, kid. I’m not your butler, though, so let me finish at my own pace, okay?”

“You’re going slow. It’s annoying. Are you doing this on purpose to spite me?”

“No, I’m not. But you know what else is annoying?”

“You?”

“Very funny, little boy. I was going to say your ego, but I guess you caught me. I’m the annoying one, harassing someone while they’re trying to do their job. Isn’t that right?”

“I harass my butler when he’s trying to do his job all the time. That doesn’t slow him down.”

“Kid, I already told you that I’m not your butler. Stop comparing us. You probably don’t even have one, you’re just making it up to get on my nerves.”

“How dare you accuse me of lying? Sebastian, come here at once,” Ciel demanded.

Sebastian sighed from across the building.

“You’ll have to excuse me for a moment, Bard. There appears to be an issue I must resolve with the young lord. Don’t do anything foolish while I’m gone, please.”

“You got it, Mister Sebastian! I’ll just stand here, don’t worry.”

Covered in flour and egg shells, Sebastian appeared in front of Ciel and the ticket counter in what seemed like a single second.

“Yes, my lord?”

“Sebastian, why are you covered in flour? What have you been doing?”

“There was a slight mishap in the kitchen. I took it upon myself to remedy the situation. You need not worry. What have you called me for?”

“This man claimed that you didn’t exist, and that I was just making you up to annoy him. I had to prove him wrong.”

Sebastian’s eye twitched.

“Is that all, young master?”

“No. I want you to count the tickets yourself to show this idiotic man how slow he was going. He’s still not even done yet. I told him you would be done by now, if you were the one counting.”

“There are exactly five hundred, my lord,” Sebastian sighed.

“See, you stupid man? My butler finished counting that fast. You’re worthless. Maybe you should just quit your job, you’re not very good at it anyway.”

“You know what? Fine. I fucking quit. I hate this stupid job. I hate dealing with shitty little kids like yourself,” the employee responded, ripping his nametag off and shoving it in Sebastian’s hands.

“You can be the fucking ticket counter now, since you’re so good at it. Fuck both of you,” he finished as he stormed off, and out of the building.

“Goodness, young master. You’re causing quite the amount of trouble, aren’t you?”

“He was annoying me. I just wanted it to be over so I could go find where you disappeared off to. I assumed you would be back before the tickets were finished being counted, anyway,” Ciel replied with a frown.

“My apologies, love. Bard caused a rather large scene in the kitchen.”

“I see. If you must return to the kitchen, take me with you. These children are grating on my nerves. They’re far too loud.”

“Very well. But I must request that you do not touch anything, and stay where I can see you. I do not want you to get hurt or cause any more mischief.”

“Fine. In return for my obedience I demand that you carry me to the destination. And don’t forget the bear. I want it taken with me.”

“As you wish, my lord.”

xxx

With Ciel in his arms, Sebastian made his way back to the kitchen to finish the mess Bard started.

“Hey, Mister Sebastian! You’re back! Oh, hello young master, what are you doing here?”

“The young lord grew tired of all the merriment of the other children and decided he wanted some peace and quiet. I allowed him to join us while we finish up in here, as long as he does not cause any trouble,” Sebastian replied.

“Do not categorize me with those small abominations. I am not a child, Sebastian.”

“My, my. You’re rather testy today, aren’t you?”

“And really, now, Sebastian… Do you really want to call me a child? What would that make you, hmm? I’m thinking of a word that starts with P and rhymes with vile. Would you like to continue this game?”

“Wait, what are you guys talking about? What word starts with P and rhymes with vile that would describe Sebastian?” Bard interjected.

“It’s nothing, Bard. The young master appears to be making jokes again. Let’s not indulge him before dinner, it shall spoil his appetite.”

“You’ve let me indulge in quite a few delicacies before meals in the past, Sebastian. Why not now?”

“Young master, I must request of you to cease this conversation… Do you not think that this is a rather inappropriate matter at this time?”

“Guys, you’ve lost me. I got no idea what you two are talking about,” said Bard.

“Good… Let us hope to keep it that way,” Sebastian sighed.

Ciel snickered.

xxx

Two hours after the whole burning kitchen ordeal, dinner was finally ready to be served. Making the final touches, Sebastian started handing dishes out to servers.

“You know, sir, you didn’t have to make everyone else’s dinners as well,” one chef commented.

“It was only right of me to do so, I am terribly sorry for the inconvenience my party has caused during our stay,” Sebastian replied.

“No worries, man. That food looks great, and it’s a million times better than anything we could’ve come up with. You’ve made yourself worth way more than the measly trouble that other guy caused,” another mentioned.

“I could hardly say it was measly, but thank you.”

“Hey, Mister Sebastian! We’re all about to sit at our table with Finny. You coming?” Bard shouted from outside the kitchen.

“Of course, I’ll be right there,” said Sebastian. “Thank you for the help, but I will be taking my leave now,” he added to the other chefs around him.

“No problem, it was all your doing anyway. We didn’t do much. Catch you around,” said one of the chefs.

With all of the kitchen matters completed, Sebastian left and made his way towards his party’s table.

“Hello, Mister Sebastian! I’m happy you could make it in time. Sorry for all of the trouble Bard caused on my behalf! Thank you for doing all of this for us,” Finny said as Sebastian sat down.

“It was no trouble. I am glad that we could all have a fun time together for your birthday. You only get them once a year, you know,” he replied.

“Woo! Let’s dig in!” Mey-Rin interrupted.

For the remainder of the night, everyone was all smiles and laughs, even lord party pooper himself.

“Hey, Finny! Are you ready for your cake?” Bard asked.

“Yes! I can’t wait to have some of Sebastian’s cakes. The young master always tells me how delicious they are when he thinks Sebastian can’t hear him.”

Noticing Ciel’s immense blush at that moment, he said, “Young master? Is something the matter? Your face is all red!”

Calming down, he replied, “I’m fine, thank you, Finny. It is just rather hot in here, don’t you agree?”

“No, my lord, I must disagree. In fact I believe it is rather chilly in here at the moment. Brrr,” Sebastian cut in with a grin.

“Shut up,” Ciel muttered with a new blush.

xxx

“Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Finny…,” everyone sang together, with Snake humming along.

“Make a wish!” Mey-Rin exclaimed.

Taking in a deep breath, Finny blew out the candles on the cake.

“What did you wish for?” Bard asked.

“He can’t tell you otherwise it won’t come true!” said Mey-Rin.

“It’s okay, guys. I can tell you. I wished for all of us to continue like this, for as long as we can. Each one of you have given me something that could never be replaced or forgotten. I couldn’t be happier. My life is amazing, because of all of you! Thank you everyone,” Finny replied earnestly.

Sniffling, Mey-Rin stood up and wrapped Finny in a big, heartfelt hug. With a few tears prickling at his eyes, Bard joined in on the hug, and motioned for everyone else to come as well. Snake came next, surprised but pleased that he was invited. Sebastian soon joined, and brought with him a reluctant Ciel for the remainder of the hug.

Wiping his tears, Finny released them all and sat back down.

“Thank you again, guys. I love you all so much! Now let’s have some of Sebastian’s cake!”

“We love you too, Finny!” Mey-Rin sniffed.

xxx

Finished with all of the night’s events, the Phantomhive party arrived back at the manor.

“Man, am I glad to be home or what!” said Bard, walking into the foyer.

“Me too,” said Finny.

“Me three!” added Mey-Rin.

“Me four, says Emily. Me five, says Wordsworth. Me six, says Dan,” said Snake.

“I can’t believe we were stuck in that stupid car all day, says Wordsworth.”

With a sleeping Ciel in his arms, Sebastian arrived into the foyer as well.

“Keep it down, please. I would hate to wake the young master,” he said.

“Sorry, Sebastian. Thank you for today. We’ll all go down to our quarters now for the night,” whispered Finny.

“Goodnight, and happy birthday, Finny,” he whispered back.

Making his way up the stairs and to the young lord’s chambers, Sebastian dressed Ciel for bed, the earl sleeping through the entire ordeal. After buttoning up his nightshirt, he placed Ciel in his bed and pulled the covers up. Satisfied with his work, he leaned down one last time to place a goodnight kiss on the young lord’s head. Walking back to the door, just as he was about to turn the light off, he heard a quiet mutter.

“Sebastian?”

Turning back around, he looked at Ciel in his bed, who was sleepily looking back at him.

“My apologies, young master. I did not mean to wake you,” he said, his voice low.

“Sebastian?”

“Yes, my lord?”

“Will you come lay with me tonight?”

Turning off the light and returning to the bed, Sebastian leaned in close to Ciel’s ear, his voice going down to a whisper.

“Of course, my love.”


End file.
